Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of capacitance between electrodes when a finger of the user touches the capacitive touch panel. When taking into consideration the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model touch panel recently.
According to the touch window, a sensing electrode and a wire electrode connected to the sensing electrode are disposed on a substrate, and when an area on which the sensing electrode is disposed is touched, the variation of capacitance is sensed so that the position of the touch point can be detected.
The sensing electrode or the wire electrode is disposed on a cover substrate and/or a substrate.
In this case, when the sensing electrode or the wire electrode is arranged in the form of a mesh, a mesh pattern of the sensing electrode or the wire electrode on an active area or an unactive area may be visually recognized from an outside.
That is, the mesh pattern of the sensing electrode or the wire electrode, which is formed of metal, may be visually recognized from the outside so the visibility may be reduced.
Therefore, a touch window having a new structure capable of solving the above problem is required.